The present invention relates to alternating current motor control systems and more particularly to a bidirectional rotation control system including plugging for braking.
Quick stopping or reversal of rotation of three phase induction motors by the method known as plugging is well known and consists of applying three phase power having a reserved phase sequence to the stator of the machine while the motor is still running.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved bidirectional motor controller for AC motors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved motor controller for AC motors which utilizes the method of plugging for braking the motor.
A further object of the present invention is to provide improved AC motor controller that can be controlled either automatically by computer or manually.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a bidirectional motor controller which utilizes semiconductor logic gates to control the application of three phase power to the motor during both the running and braking mode of operation.